Something Completely Different
by GodOfTheWired
Summary: Oooo more insanity.. try to stay with me here folks... ^_^


Serial Experiments Lain: Something Completely Different...  
  
Author's Notes: Well it certainly has been a while, eh? Well now I have returned, ready to write like a midget on fire!... that doesn't describe my writing very well... Well I don't own Lain..   
  
Funky: Layer 01  
  
A young girl looks down at street below, the wind pushing her hair around as she teeters at the edge of the building's roof. She takes off her glasses and poses dramatically as she prepares to leap. At the last moment, she looks down at the ground and screeches.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking?! I'm not gonna jump from a building! I'd rather just go poison myself."  
  
The girl steps down from the ledge, before screaming again at the sight that appeared before her. She stumbled backward and tumbled off the side of the building. She slammed into a sign which tumbled down with her, her cries echoing throughout the area.  
  
"BIIIIIIIIIIIITCHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Lain Iwakura looked out the window of the train at the wires passing by. She could hear voices, remarkably noisy voices, talking about different things. It reached a point where she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Can't you all just shut up?"  
  
A man sitting next to her looked at her, a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
Lain fell silent as she thought up an answer.  
  
"My imaginary friend Boppo."  
  
"Wow you know Boppo too!?"  
  
Lain fell silent for the remainder of the ride as the train took her to her school.  
  
~~~  
  
Lain walked slowly into her school, noting the trio of friends known as Alice, Reika, and Juri, hovering around Juri's desk as she wept uncontrollably. Lain sat at her desk and got out her supplies as Alice walked over to her and put her hands on Lain's desk.  
  
"Did you receive it too?"  
  
Lain looked up at her quizzically.  
  
"Receive what?"  
  
"The email."  
  
"Free Hardcore XXX Action?"  
  
"No the other one."  
  
"No.."  
  
Lain glanced at the still crying Juri.  
  
"Why is she crying?"  
  
"She got that email from Chisa Yamoda."  
  
Lain blinked; where had she heard that name?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chisa was in Class B.. she committed suicide last week."  
  
"So Juri's upset that she's dead?"  
  
"No Chisa never gave her back the 20 bucks she owed her."  
  
From her desk, Juri wailed.  
  
"I had plans for that money!"  
  
The girls return to their seats as the teacher enters, preparing to go over the notes for the upcoming test. Lain begins to lose focus as she looks around then finally down at her hand. She watched curiously as holes appeared in her fingertips, releasing a strange steam. She watched with interest before a girl in the class began to scream at the sight and threw herself through the window in the class. Lain wondered why she did, considering she should be the only one capable of seeing it. She looked up at the board as the words written began to blur, fusing to form different words. However, this was lost on Lain as she stopped looking at the board and focused on the game of Tetris on her palm top.  
  
~~~  
  
Lain got home after her hard day at school and went up to her room, finding it pointless to greet her mother since she rarely said anything to her anyways. She looked at her computer; somewhat outdated but still usable which was currently being used as a hat holder. She removed her hat from the monitor and turned on the machine, typing in her user name when the screen activated.  
  
"User Lain has 3 emails."  
  
"Open them."  
  
"SUNDAY SUNDAY SUNDAY! At the Tokyo Arena, the world's greatest monster trucks will.."  
  
"Delete."  
  
"Email deleted."  
  
"Open the next one."  
  
"From user Chisa. Hello Lain, how are you?"  
  
Lain thought to herself about this most curious email. How was she supposed to respond to an email?  
  
"I'm okay.. why did you kill yourself?"  
  
"That's good. I wanted to talk with you about something..."  
  
"But why did you kill yourself?"  
  
"I want to talk with you... about the Matrix."  
  
"...the.. what?"  
  
"Listen to me Neo.. I need to speak with you about the Matrix!"  
  
"I'm not Neo.."  
  
"I don't have time for games, Neo!"  
  
"Navi, delete the email."  
  
The Navi computer processed for a second before deleting the email. Lain sighed and leaned back in her chair before getting into her bear pajamas. She looked at her doorway to find her sister Mika starring at her.  
  
"Oh you're alone Lain..."  
  
"Should there be someone here?"  
  
"I thought I heard other voices."  
  
"Really? Like who?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Lain... you're little imaginary friends."  
  
"Like Boppo?"  
  
"You know Boppo?!"  
  
....To be continued....  
  
((I know it makes no sense.. but neither did the show. ^_^ )) 


End file.
